A Shadowy Past
by Anzu2
Summary: Team Urameshi has thrown Hiei a pool party! and whose this he meets? a lovely young demon? but after a heartbreak can he manage another realationship? or is this women toying with his emotions..R&R.. not to mention some SERIOUS humor
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Never have; never will own YuYu Hakusho

I know what your saying... that girl cannot leave me alone with those boring fanfics... or doesn't she have a life? Well bear with me...another YuYu Hakusho fanfic, and i hope it to be funny. Btw... this one was inspired by kurose001...(oh.. and please don't mind my spelling...) and this one is dedicated to firedemonhiei. ((Btw.. this story is posted under her name.. but it is really mine))

Sabbi: yeah.. You're a good writer

Me: awe… thanks…

Corey: squirrels…

Me: any ways.. On with the story!

Hiei couldn't believe it. This was insanity, crazy, and absolutely REDICULOUS! However, he went anyway because it was for him, and he couldn't leave those ningens there all stupid for a party dedicated for him. 'So the hell with It.' thought Hiei as he headed out in his black jacket and white shirt with black pants.

The party was taking place at Yuskue's girlfriends' house. A nice home with a brand new inground pool. As Hiei arrived, he managed to catch a glimpse inside. Kwabara was with Yukina.... That will change. Keiko and Botan in bikini's Yuskue in the pool, and Kurama siting on the side talking to a new female demon he never saw before. Another one, but much prettier then the one talking to Kurama waited in a bikini next to Keiko. As Hiei reached the door, he just opened it and walk in. he didn't need any of the "surprise" bullshit; and he soon as he headed to the back (with the help of his jegan eye), and then he walked out the back door. Ningen food was placed on a table and everyone greeted him as he entered. The female demon that had second caught his eye, the pretty one, didn't greet him and remained in the corner, not wishing to be seen. 'Humm...' thought Hiei. However, he continued to shroud in mystery.

"Kwabara! Let me down now!" cried Yuskue. Kwabara was trying to throw the spirit detective in the pool. He had tried to throw Hiei in.... but the giant bump on the back of the morons' head said otherwise. A demon is swim trunks. Splashing around like a complete idiot? How absurd. Nevertheless, he had to admit. It was funny watching Yuskue disappear before that bakas' eyes and then having the ever quick spirit detective push him in the pool. Then before he could move, Yuskue and Kurama appeared behind him.

"Hey Kurama...isn't Hiei looking a little dry?" mocked Yuskue

"Yes... i think he needs to cool off," said Kurama

" Don't you even think about it..." threatened Hiei. They just smiled as the both pushed Hiei in the pool. Hiei couldn't believe it. They dare push him in? They all laughed... except the pretty one in the corner. She still wished to remain alone. 'Just like him' he thought. But to the matters at hand. He just gave them a look then Yuskue said, "uh oh. Kurama. RUN!"

And Kurama and Yuskue ran around the backyard.

"Do you really think that would help?" said Hiei as he cut them off and cornered them. 

" I hope you can swim," said Hiei, and with a glance back to the girl to make sure she was looking and threw the guys into the pool. Hiei snickered at them.

" Looks like you're officially all washed up spirit detective." Hiei smiled at his joke and looked towards the girl in the corner. Then he realized...am i really turning into one of those fools who try to impress a female? And looked at Kuwabara. Trying to make a move on his sister. ' Am i really so lonely...that will end up like that monkey? No. A demon.... Does not...show his feelings...but...how can i ignore this desire to never. Be alone again?' The girl appeared behind him. "You shouldn't feel alone," she said with a smile.

Hiei turned around. He finally had a good view of her, and she was much prettier than he had imagined...

'Wow' thought Hiei as he got a good look at her. She had long beautiful black hair and dark brown eyes that you could tell were demonic. For her eyes could look deep into your soul, and can see who you really are. 

"Hello." she said offering her hand, "my name is Ayumi"

Hiei just looked at her. Pretty or not, he would never stoop as low as to "shake a hand". Kurama noticed them and walked over.

"Ignore him Ayumi. He's not used to people being nice..."

Ayumi just smiled...."He is...he's just not telling..."

Hiei looked at her with disbelief.... She couldn't possibly know.

But she could, and she stared into his heart, and saw the reason for his attitude, and wanting to be alone...

A scene entered Ayumi's' mind when she looked into his heart. It was a cold place in the middle of nowhere. A forest surrounded the tiny cabin where Hiei was headed with great speed. The highlight of everyday was coming through that door and seeing his beloved, a demon that filled his heart with joy, love, and above all...the longing to be "with" someone. She always greeted him with a loving hug and kiss. And he expected the same thing as always as he entered the door. However, he found...nothing. " Anzuka-dono? You here?" he asked. His first fear was that something had happened to her. That someone had taken his beloved away. Angry thoughts filled his head when he came to a note on the table. " A ransom note no doubt." he thought as he read it. ...But it wasn't a ransom note. It was a letter from Anzuka:

Dearest Hiei,

Don't be sad or angry when i tell you this. Nevertheless, I must leave you. You did nothing to cause this separation between us; it's my fault. I must leave...because of certain circumstances...please, my last request to you, don't come after me. I need to find myself, and i doubt i will ever return to your loving arms. Thankyou for your love, protection, and presence. I will always remember you, my darling Hiei, and i hope i will remain always in you heart.

Your forever love and soulmate,

Anzuka

A tear fell from hiei's cheek as he read the letter. His only one true love.... Left him. He would do as she wished, and not follow her. For she would only shun him away. But that emptiness will always stay with him...always.

Her vision ended. So that is why he dislikes everyone, wishes to be alone. She thought to herself.

"Yes." said Hiei. She hadn't known he could read minds, or did she?

" But don't make it public..." threatened Hiei

But why show me? Thought Ayumi

'Cause.. Maybe' telling her telepathically so the others need not hear ' i. just needed someone to know...'

Sabbi: AWWW! IM GUNNA CRY!

Corey: -_-; no squirrels…

Me: I know.. I surprise myself sometimes. ^_^ R&R!


	2. the date

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho 

Sorry this took so long. I have not had free time...lol. Now I'm bored again... so here you go.

The girl looked at Hiei completely bewildered. Then smiled. _Nice smile_. he said to her telepathically. _Thanks_. She answered back blushing, _Your very pretty._ he commented. She was now very red _your not to bad yourself._

Hiei gulped as he asked the question that could end his loneliness, _what are you doing this weekend_? She looked slightly taken aback. _nothing_ she answered.

__

Umm would you like to do something this weekend? He said making complete gaze to her eyes. She had pretty ice blue eyes. _Sure._ She answered.

__

You know you really should make sure your conversations _aren't intercepted_ said Kurama telepathically. You could tell he was trying to hold back laughing_. Would you be so kind Kurama as to BUT OUT OF MY CONVERSATIONS?!_ Said Hiei glaring at Kurama who was sitting on a chair with his girlfriend. He giggled telepathically _how do you know I'm not the only one who intercepted that conversation_? said Kurama now failing to hold back laughing. Hiei looked around at everybody. They were all staring at him. Hiei got very red in the face. Kuwabara gave him thumbs up. Hiei just scowled. _GO HIEI!_ Said Kuwabara telepathically. _Shut your face you ningen. And STAY OUT OF THIS_! Yelled Hiei back telepathically. _Okay, okay, chill out little dude... _Ayumi giggled at Kuwabara backing up into the gate at hiei's glance. _So.. Hiei has a girlfriend, Hiei has a girlfriend!_ Chanted Yuskue. _Yuskue i wouldn't push it right now...._ Advised Kurama. " Why is everybody looking at Hiei?" asked Keiko. "Nothing" said Yuskue with a huge grin on his face. 

" Ookkkaayyy..." said Keiko still unconvinced, " how about some birthday cake Hiei?"

Hiei looked at her as his face color returned to normal. " Sure." he said with a glance back to Ayumi. Was she really his girlfriend? Or was she playing with him, toying with him, just to break his heart...

A couple days past since the birthday party. He'd gotten gifts, ect. And Ayumi and he had gone out twice already. Hiei smiled at the thought. He found happiness once more... or he hoped he did. The Urameshi team was really supportive. From Yuskue's continual pats on the back, to kuwabara's comments which made him use a few selective pieces of profanity. But the true gift was seeing her that Tuesday for the third time. She was dressed in what the average ningen would wear; and it was like-wise with him. Hiei was disgusted at the thought at first, but with a little persuading on Ayumi's part, he'd went out and bought clothes with the help of Urameshi's girl. It was quite an experience going shopping with his teammate's girlfriend, and he wasn't to thrilled to hear it when they came back. However, at the "mall" he'd been a little protective of Keiko, but it was only because Yuskue wasn't there, nothing more.

Keiko had been walking down the clothes department when a guy had shown up.

"Hello there." he said with an exciting grin on his face. Hiei was at the other end of the row and closely listened to their conversation.

" Umm...hello. Can i help you with something?" she said backing away. The guy pursued her. He took out a knife and grabbed Keiko's arm.

" Yeah you can help me by--" stuttered the guy, but he never had the chance to finish the sentence for Hiei had struck him unconscious.

" Are you okay?" asked Hiei. He was sure Kurama or the monkey would have done the same thing. After all, they were a team, and they had to look out for each other, and each other's girlfriends. 

She sighed with relief," yeah. Thank you."

" Good. Are we almost done?" he had asked. Maybe it was the fact that they already had a basket full of items that he asked this, but mostly it was probably because a large amount of people had saw what he had done to the guy, and now were deathly afraid of him. Keiko had nodded with that thankful smile of hers and they had headed out. The clerk gave them it all for free, after the look Hiei gave him.

Anyway, he was now with his girlfriend going out to see a movie. She was as dazzling as she ever was. But he didn't have long to take notice of that for the large silver jaguar pulled up in front of him and Ayumi. Kurama was driving with his sunglasses on, although it was night out. His girlfriend sat next to him wearing ningen clothing as well and in the back was Yuskue and Keiko.

" Come Hiei. If you don't hurry, we'll miss the movie." stated Kurama.

" Where's the monkey?" asked Hiei

The girls giggled.

" He's meeting us there. We didn't have room for him in the jaguar" said Yuskue.

" Whose car?" asked Ayumi

" Mine" said Kurama with a hint of pride in his voice. With that, they all gathered in and headed towards the Movie Theater at 90 miles an hour.

Okay peeps, this is all i have for now. 

Corey: yeah. Cause you're to lazy!

Sabbi: and check out Anzu's other stories to!

Me: yeah! R&R


End file.
